My Kindergarten Student Is Weird
by Hanaciel Jaeger
Summary: Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi adalh guru TK, hubungan mereka sih hanya sekedar teman , tapi sebenarnya Kiyoshi punya perasaan spesial pada Hanamiya , dan Akhirnya semua terbongkar karena ulah muridnya kecilnya yaitu Momoi . nah , Kebetulan orang tua Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi itu sama2 fujoshi , makanya mereka berdua di nikakan . Bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua setelah menikah ? CHAP 2 UPDATE !
1. Prolog

**Hallo minna-san . sekarang Hana mencoba bikin fic yang ada anak kecil anehnya . semoga para reader-san suka. Semua karakter kecuali Hanamiya , Kiyoshi , Imayoshi , Sakurai ,dan Riko . dijadikan anak kecil kiyut kiyutan.**

**My Kindergarten student is weird.**

**Pairing " KiyoHana"**

**By:Hanaciel Jaeger.**

**Disclaimer : knb is not my OWN its fujimaki Tdatoshi's.**

**Warning : Gaje , typo , aneh .**

**Enjoy the reading!**

Hanamiya Makoto dan Kiyoshi Teppei adalah guru taman kanak kanak baru di TK TeiRaYoSeiKaiKiri (Teikou , Rakuzan , Seirin ,Kaijou ,Kirisaki daiichi) . Mereka bekeja sebagai guru TK baru 2 bulan . Karena menurut Imayoshi Shoichi, sang kepala sekolah , anak anak tahun ajaran ini susah diatur makanya setiap kelas didampingi 2 guru .Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi mendampingi kelas Matahari yang isinya Seto , Hara , Kuroko , Akashi , Momoi , Aomine , Kagami , Murasakibara dan Tatsuya.

Sementara itu ada Sakurai Ryo dan Riko Aida yang mendampingi kelas Bulan yang isinya Kise , Kasamatsu , Koganei , Mitobe , Izuki , Moriyama , Furihata , Takao ,dan Midorima .Riko dan Sakurai juga baru bekerja sebagai guru TK selama 2 bulan ini . Sementara itu orang yang paling ditakuti oleh anak anak TK adalah Hyuuga Junpei si tukang bersih bersih karena kegalakannya contoh….

"oi ANAK –ANAK PERGI JANGAN MAIN DISINI , AKU MAU NYAPU DA AHO!" itulah penyebabyna . Lalu Alexandra Gracia , si ibu kantin , ditakuti karena makananya yang serba sayuran dan kebiasaanya mencium anak anak .contoh….

"ANAK ANAK WAKTUNYA MAKAN SAYANG~" Si alex alias ibu kantin kita yang pirang ini memanggil murid TK TeiRaYoSeiKaiKiri ."YAAAAAAAY" Kagami kecil yang keriangan .

"_oh… Taiga you're so cutie"_ MWAAAAH…..Kagami di cium .

"KYAAAAAAAAAA….."Kagami histeris .

Lalu…'EEEEEKH' makanannya semua menu sayur , bagi orang dewasa mah sudah biasa , kalau anak kecil , bagi mereka pasti itu neraka…

"_so…let's eat it , it's delicious you know?"_ para anak anak terpaksa makan dari pada menerima ciuman dari ibu kantin pirang itu .

Sekarang Kita bicarakan apa yang sekarang terjadi di kelas Matahari .

"ne?ne?Kiyoshi-sensei pacaran itu apasih sensei?"Tanya Momoi dengan polosnya .

"eh?pacaran itu berarti menjalin hubungan untuk saling mencintai dengan sesorang yang kita cintai , pacaran itu dilakukan sebelum menikah."jelas Kiyoshi panjang lebar.

"kalau begitu aku akan berpacaran sama tetsu-kun ah , kan aku sayang Tetsu-kun ."Momoi mesam dan melompat melompat segala lagi.

"eh ….. anak kecil belum boleh pacaran atau menikah , Momoi-chan harus menunggu sampai Momoi-chan sudah besar".Kiyoshi hanya sweatdrop.

"ooo,kalau begitu Momoi harus nunggu sampe momoi gede ya?yasudah hehehe…. Ngomong ngomong apa Kiyoshi-sensei sayang pada Hanamiya-sensei ."Kiyoshi blushing seketika.

"ya , mungkin?"sebenarnya Kiyoshi memang punya perasaan special terhadap Hanamiya , tapi belum berani menyatakannya ,dan juga sebenarnya Kiyoshi ingin berkata '_ya sangat!'_ .

"HEY ,MINNA TERNYATA KIYOSHI-SENSEI SUKA SAMA HANAMIYA-SENSEI , BERARTI MEREKA AKAN MENIKAH DAN PUNYA ANAK DONK!" momoi teriak teriak sampai sampai kelas Bulan juga ikut mendengar .

"hah yang benar tuh Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya mau menikah , tapi kan mereka berdua laki laki.''bisik Riko , Sakurai sudah merinding sendiri membayangkan Kiyoshi memakai baju pengantin pria itu biasa , tapi….kalai Hanamiya? Masa dia yang laki laki memakai gaun pengantin?.

"eh , aku tidak tahu _su-sumimasen , sumimasen."_ Riko hanya memandang Sakurai dengan pandangan emangnya-lu-salah-apaan.

Sementara itu di kelas Matahari .

_**BRAAK!**_

Hanamiya membuka pintu dengan sangat kencang dia kira terjadi sesuatu

"ada apa sih?! Kok berisik sekali?"Hanamiya kesal karena kesempatannya tidur siang batal.

"Hanamiya-sensei , Kiyoshi-sensei suka sama sensei , jadi Hanamiya-sensei harus menikah dengan Kiyoshi-sensei .ne?benar'kan' Kiyoshi-sensei?"Kuroko bicara dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi suara gituh(?)

"Ne,ne Minna , kata Mama-ku kalau orang menikah harus berciuman , kalau begitu ?*nyam*nyam, Kiyoshi-sensei.

"TIDAK!" Hanamiya yang tadinya mau pergi tiba tiba berhenti karena merasa ada yang menahannya , dan saat dia berbalik ternyata para anak anak memeluk kakinya dan Kiyoshi yang memeluknya dari belakang .

"Tch…..teme ,jangan hmmmph!" Hanamiya sangat terkejut saat Kiyoshi yang menciumnya . Hanamiya tidak pernah menduga Kiyoshi merebut ciuman pertamanya , Wajah Hanamiya lama lama semakin merah .Dan anak anak yang lain berteriak kegirangan melihat kedua sensei-nya yang sedang berciuman itu .Hanamiya meronta agar Kiyoshi melepasnya tapi Hanamiya tidak punya tenaga sebesar Kiyoshi. Hanamiya mencoba mendorong dada bidang Kiyoshi tapi lagi lagi Kiyoshi menahannya . Riko , Sakurai , Imayoshi , Alex , dan Hyuuga memucat seketika .Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi berciuman cukup lama . Sampai sampai tubuh Hanamiya lemas karena kehabisan nafas . Untuk menahan Hanamiya agar tubuhnya tak jatuh kelantai , Kiyoshi memeluk pinggang Hanamiya , Hanamiya yang dipeluk seperti itu hanya bis bersemu sangat merah .

Sementara itu Riko dan Imayoshi langsung menelepon orang tua Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi .

"eh …. Ha-Halo , saya dari pihak sekolah saya adalah pemilik tempat bekerja Hanamiya Makoto , anak anda ….. mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenisnya…"Imayoshi kira orang tuanya Hanamiya akan histeris panic tapi ini histerisnya

(mama nya Hanamiya)

'_apa, benarkah? KYAAAAAAA papa! Anak kita akhirnya berhubungan dengan sesama jenisnya ! anak kita pa! anak kita !'. _ternyata orang tua Kiyoshi juga tertular virus Fujoshi .

Sementara itu Riko yang menelepon orang tuanya Kiyoshi .

"Ha-halo…..saya adalah teman Kiyoshi ….. anak anda…sepertinya GA-GAY….."Riko sekarat.

'(mamanya Kiyoshi)_ yang benar ?!KYAAAAAAAAAAAA , terimakasih atas infonya , ah akhirnya , papa anak kita GAY (papanya Kiyoshi) yang benar?! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY oh akhirnya kamisama arigatou !.'_

Sekarang Riko juga K.O ternyata papa mama Kiyoshi sama saja .

**T B C**

**Yosh chapter 1 selesai , semoga para reader suka , dan maaf jika ada kekurangan . gomen #sujud# REVIEW please?**


	2. Pernikahan Absurd

***nongol dari lingkaran sihir* Ossu ! Hanaciel Jaeger (jelek) disini desu yo !(Reader:~apaan sih~) . Hana yang jones lagi galau tanpa alesan ini mau bikin chapter 2 dari (liat judul) .Semoga ceritanya disukai Reader-san , sehat secara lahir dan batin , menjadi cerita yang baik , memilih pasangan hidupyang baik dan- (Reader : lu kira ini kelahiran anak ?! udah ah lanjut ) , iya iya Reader-san , Hana salah ….. Jaa , ayo mulai … ACTION ! **

**My Kindergarten Student is Weird .**

**By : Hanaciel Jaeger .**

**Disclaimer : biasa , punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi ini kurobas mah ….**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo , OOC , Garing .**

**ENJOY DAN …. DAN ? DAN REPIUW NYA ! #sorilupanaskah#**

* * *

><p>Yap ….. setelah kejadian waktu itu , Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya di nikahkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing masing , mari kita simak apa yang terjadi sebelum acara pernikahan di mulai 

_**Waktu tata rias …..**_

"MAMA , AKU GAK MAU! ". Hanamiya teriak sampai lantai atas juga terdengar .

"Aduh … Makoto , sudah , sudah , ikuti perintah mama dan jadi anak yang manis … " Nyonya Hanamiya sudah pusing sampai sampai pakai koyo .

"Tapi kan aku laki laki, mama ?! masa pake baju gaun pengantin kayak banci begini sih ?!" Hanamiya mulai menarik-narik gaun nya , pffft gaun AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.#ditabokHanamiya#

"Sudah , demi mama mu , pliiiiiis ~". Hana dan Hanamiya merinding disko .

"hey~ Kiyoshi , kau beruntung punya calon Uke kayak begitu , menggoda lho!~". Papanya Kiyoshi ngeledek , dasar , bapak-bapak alay .

"E-Eh? Iya deh ".Kiyoshi tersenyum bodoh , begitu juga papa Kiyoshi , dasar , bapak anak sama aja .Tapi tiba tiba….

_**NGYUUUT ! SREET !**_

"ADUHMAMAGILEKETATBANGETINIAKUGABISANAPAS!" Saking cepetnya ngomong jadi kayak gitu .

"Bentar doing koq , Makoto , yah kira kira 8 jam kau akan mengenakan gaun ini ." Saking ketatnya , pinggang Hanamiya juga ikut terbentuk seperti pinggang perempuan , begitu juga dengan pundaknya . Kiyoshi menjepit hidungnya dengan jepitan jemuran yang entah ia dapatkan dari manakarena mendapati pemandangan dimana Hanamiya mempunyai tubuh persis seperti perempuan dan di kepalanya sudah di beri mahkota dan kain putih yang menutupi wajahnya .

"Oh iya ! BUKA TUDUNG NYA , MAKE UP DULU MUKANYA !" Teriak mama nya Hanamiya dan para petugas membuka tudung Hanamiya kembali , dan …

"GAK MAU ! AKU BUKAN CEWEK , #! !#$$#%%^^*&^$#%^ ". Hanamiya memberontak tapi mama papa Kiyoshi dan mama papa Hanamiya menahan Hanamiya.

"!$# $^% #!$! #%!" Entah bahasa apa yang ia bicarakan , Hanamiya masih terus berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari tahanan kedua pasang papa mama itu .Tapi…

_**SYUUUUUUUUR! **_

Kedua pasang papa mama itu langsung mimisan , ketika melihat …..

"Sudahlah Hanamiya , ya …. Sebenarnya aku menyukai mu ,ku kira hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi , tapi ternyata sungguhan terjadi , aku senang tapi ….. senangku tak akan sempurna kalau tidak ada senang mu ." Gombal(?) alay Kiyoshi keluar kayak Moriyama aja .

BLUUUUUSH ….

Pipi Hanamiya merah seketika , wow , Hanamiya juga bisa blushing ternyata .

"A-Apaan sih ?! !# #$ ^%^&$%% #^()!" Kumat deh Hanamiya , ck,ck,ck.

"maa , maa . ayo cepat , make up dan tutp kembali Kain nya .

_**#SKIPTIME#.**_

Pernikahan pun dilaksanakan , lagu Bridal Corus terdengar indah disebuah gereja , sang mempelai laki laki menunggu dialtar , tak lama kemudian mempelai laki-laki/wanita(?) keluar .

"Kiyoshi Teppei , apa kau bersedia menerima Hanamiya Makoto sebagai istrimu ? Akan bersama dalam suka dan duka , sehat atau sakit ? "Tanya sang pemimpin pernikahan .

"Saya bersedia." Kiyoshi blushing .

"Hanamiya Makoto , apa kau bersedia menerima Kiyoshi Teppei sebagai suamimu ? Akan bersama dalam suka dan duka , sehat atau sakit ?" Tanya lagi sang pemimpin pernikahan .

"S-Saya Bersedia …. " Hanamiya jauh lebih blushing .

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri … " Kata pemimpin pernikahan –yang-berwibawa , Hana dah guling guling duluan sih .

Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya ehemberciumanehem sebagai suami istri , ~cieee #dipukulHanamiya# . Lonceng gereja berbunyi .Tiba tiba Kiyoshi menggendong Hanamiya ala Bridal Style , membawanya keluar dimana pesta di selenggarakan .

"W-WAA ! oi Kiyoshi apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Refleks saat Kiyoshi tiba tiba mengangkatnya , tangan Hanamiya melingkar di leher Kiyoshi , AAAW! KYAAA! (Reader : Apaan sih , seneng sih iya , tapi ga gitu juga keles …).

"Hehehe. ..Hanamiya ah ! sekarang kau adalah Kiyoshi Makoto , jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Makoto ."Kiyoshi sudah mesam mesam , Hanamya bergidik dan blushing .

Sementara itu papa mama Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya berbincang-bincang , asal kalian tahu , nama mama Hanamiya itu Hanamiya Megumi , papanya Hanamiya itu Hanamiya Masato , lalu papa nya Kiyoshi itu Kiyoshi Teru dan mamanya Kiyoshi Rekka .

"hey hey , Megumi –san , kalau diperhatikan , Makoto masih malu malu kucing 'ya terhadap Teppei , Kira kira jika Kiyoshi nge-rape Hanamiya gimana tuh ya ?", kata nyonya Rekka ke nyonya Megumi tuh kan udah nai nai (nenek) dan ye ye (kakek) masih aja fujoshi .

" Makoto memang orang judes dan sadis , tapi dibalik sifat itu , dia itu manis dan pemalu , hihihi …. " Tawa mesum yang sama persis dengan Aomine keluar dari mulut nyonya Megumi .

"Lagipula , aku bingung bagaimana Makoto bisa hamil ?" tanya tuan Masato .

"yah rape abis abisan lah pa ! gimana sih …" sewot nyonya Megumi nurun ke Hanamiya.

"iya deh ma …" Tuan Masato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"jaa , mari kita lihat bagaimana anak anak kita disana …".

Nah , balik lagi ke Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya .

"oi , Kiyoshi …. Kau itu bodoh ya ?! disini banyak coklat tapi yang manis semua ?! bagi satu yang 100% coklat napa sih ?!" oceh Hanamiya .

"panggil aku Teppei , atau Kiyoshi kun ~ , Makoto ,kita sudah menikah ."Kiyoshi melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang Hanamiya disertai siulan dari Aomine , Hyuuga,Imayoshi , dan papa mama .

_**SYUUUUUUR !**_

Tiba tiba , mama papa Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya mimisan seketika. Kagami , Hyuuga , Aomine , Imayoshi datang menghampiri Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya .

"Kiyoshi Teppei , jaga adik pegawai kesayanganku baik baik , jika sampai dia menangis , kupastikan kau mati . " Imayoshi senang tapi ia mengeluarkan aura yandere nya .

"Iron Heart , jaga tuh istrimu baik baik , jangan sampai dia nangis Da aho !". iya deh Hyuuga ….

"Iya , arigatou minna". Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

Yah , begitulah pesta pernikahan mereka, penuh dengan keceriaan dan darah mimisan mesum dimana mana .

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahhaha , Hanaciel Jaeger disini desu yo !<strong> **Hana bikin chap ini 3 hari karena males desu yo ! #GUBRAAAAK# Hana mohon saran dan review dari para reader san desu yo ! ARIGATOU DESU YO ! #bungkukhormat#.**


End file.
